Before the Sunset
by Reh Brown
Summary: No antigo velho oeste, um viajante desconhecido chega a pequena cidade de Pagscity para balançar o coração de um jovem medico.YaoiLEMONps: versão betada postando.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Before the Sunset  
**Autora:** Rêh Brown  
**Shipper:** Sirius/Remus - James/Lily  
**Gênero:** Romance/Drama  
**Tipo:** Slach/Yaoi  
**Beta:** Andrea Delacour Shadows  
**Aviso:** Nos proximos capitulos contem cenas lemon se você não gosta oumelhor não ler.  
**Aviso 2:** Baseado no filme '_Brokeback Mountain_'

* * *

**A Chegada**

* * *

Uma grande nuvem de fumaça subiu no deserto, banhado pela luz da lua, o cavalo corria, parecia querer fugir de alguma coisa, nada os seguia, mas era exatamente que seu dono queria, fugir. Fugir da dor, da lembrança, do amor perdido. Fugir do lugar onde conheceu seu amor, onde teve uma vida com ele, onde dividiu alegrias, onde o perdeu.

Queria esquecer o sofrimento de velo morrer, as lagrimas que derramou, esquecer a dor de perde-lo, esquecer a dor de vê-lo partir, deixa-lo sozinho, abandona-lo.

Botando a mão dentro das vestes, ele puxou uma fina corrente de prata,entrelaçada nela estava uma corrente de bronze. Era a única lembrança material que tinha, do seu amor, que partiu.

* * *

Na pequena cidade de Pagscity, um belo cavalo negro apareceu surgiu no oeste, em baixo do sol escaldante. O cavalo andou ate a pensão da Sra Weasley, _A Toca_, o homem que o montava, desceu e entrou. Molly Weasley, uma mulher muito ocupada, estava limpando a sala quando, o misterioso homem entrou.

-Mas como essa pensão fica suja, eu limpo, limpo, limpo e ela sempre suja como se eu não tivesse limpado – resmungava Sra Weasley para si mesma, enquanto varria – Se tivesse dinheiro, eu contrataria uma serviçal...

O homem bateu na mesa para mostrar sua presença, Sra Weasley levantou a cabeça e viu que um rapaz a esperava com ar entediado.

-Ora, me desculpe não vi o Sr. chegar... deseja alugar um quarto? Você esta com sorte, nosso melhor quarto esta vago.

-Vou ficar com ele – falou simplesmente.

-Assine aqui por favor...muito bem...vou leva-lo ate o seu quarto, me siga por favor – falou pegando uma chave.

O rapaz seguiu a mulher ate um quarto no terceiro andar, ele entrou e deitou-se na cama.

-Com licença e... Sra... Sra...

-Weasley, querido.

-Sra Weasley, a Sra conheceria um salloon por aqui?

-Sim, tem um salloon aqui perto, o Hog's Head fica do lado da estalagem.

-Bom, obrigada...

-Fique a vontade querido, qualquer coisa e só chamar – falou Sra Weasley, e se retirou do quarto. "_Acho que poderei me acostumar com esse lugar_" pensou, e adormeceu quase imediatamente.

Algumas horas depois o rapaz acorda, e saiu para beber alguma coisa no Hog's Head, quando estava passando na frente da enfermaria um rapaz de cabelos loiros, quase dourados, abre a porta.

Andou calmamente ate um cavalo branco com a crista e a cauda num tom de castanho, assoviando uma melodia qualquer. O rapaz ficou observando o loiro com muito interesse, ele percebendo que o moreno o encara, sorri.

-Ola, novo na cidade? – perguntou calmamente, soltando a rédea do cavalo.

-Sou... Sirius Black...prazer...

-Remus Lupin, sou o medico da cidade...

-E... onde fica o Hog's Head?

-Logo ali, depois da estalagem...

-Obrigada

-Disponha, ate – e se afastou, com seu cavalo.

-Ate – Sirius ficou parado olhando para o rapaz, que se afastava, ele lhe parecia estranhamente familiar, deu de ombros e continuou seu caminho.

Quando entrou, algumas pessoas ficaram quietas para olhar o cowboy, que foi direto para o balcão, e ficou olhando as dançarinas, o pianista tocava em um canto próximo ao palco, logo o barman foi ate Sirius, ele era meio corcunda, lhe faltava pedaço do nariz, um dos seus olhos era normal, já o outro era grande e saltado e tinha uma cor azul elétrico e tinha uma perna de pau.

-O que vai ser, forasteiro? – perguntou grosso.

-Um copo de gim...

Ele pegou um copo e uma garrafa. Encheu-o e colocou na frente de Sirius e se afastou. Virando o copo, tornou a pensar em Lupin, porque ele lhe parecia tão familiar? Será que tinha a ver alguma coisa com aquele sonho?

-Sonhando acordado, amigo? – alguém perguntou, sobressaltando Sirius. Um rapaz com cabelos muito pretos, espetados para todos os lados, olhos castanhos esverdeados escondidos atrás de grossas lentes, sorria para ele – O de sempre Moody.

Sirius bufou, e virou seu copo.

-Novo na cidade, não e? - perguntou, o moreno olhando para o nada, estendendo a mão para o desconhecido – James Potter, xerife.

-Sirius Black... – apertando a mão que lhe era oferecida, com um sorriso meio torto.

-Você não e alguém de muitas palavras – disse num tom maroto, virando seu copo.

Sirius limitou-se a bufar, causando risadas no outro.

-Sabe se algum lugar esta precisando de um cowboy ou alguma coisa assim? – perguntou Sirius, em quanto acendia um cigarro.

-Eu estou indo pra uma fazenda que acho que esta procurando empregados... você pode ir comigo...

-Vou sim... onde te encontro?

-Me encontre na frente da "_Toca_" em cinco minutos, tenho que pegar o meu cavalo...

-Vou te esperar então... – disse levantando-se, colocando uma nota em cima da mesa – Ate mais.

Moody se aproximou do balcão e pegou a nota.

-Sujeitinho serio, não? – comentou James.

-Pois e... – falou e se afastou.

* * *

Minutos depois James e Sirius corriam a cavalo ate a fazenda que James garantira que procuravam empregados. Quando chegaram James parecia muito satisfeito consigo mesmo, pois tinha estampado na cara um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Ele andava a frente e Sirius logo atrás, James bateu na porta e bagunçou mais seus cabelos bagunçados.

A porta se abriu exibindo uma jovem de mais ou menos vinte anos, com cabelos longos, cor de acaju, e com grandes olhos verdes-vivo. Ela exibia um grande sorriso mas ao olhar para James esse sorriso sumiu e ela lhe desferiu um tapa na cara. James não se abalou, seu sorriso aumentou.

-Lily, querida, já disse que você fica linda brava desse jeito.

Lily bufou.

-O que veio fazer aqui, James?

-Ah meu amigo Sirius esta procurando emprego, eu me lembro de ter ouvido seu pai comentar que precisava de empregados novos, então, aqui estou!

Lily olhou para Sirius, que olhava para os campos sem muito interesse na conversa dos dois. Ele a olhou pelo conto do olho, e percebeu que estava sendo observado, e corou. Odiava ser observado.

-Pois bem, entrem. Papai vai falar com vocês.

O pai de Lily, atendeu os dois com muito prazer e soltando indiretas falando que James era um bom partido, alem de ser o xerife da cidade; o que deixava Lily possessa; ela gostava de James mas não daria o braço a torcer tão fácil.

-Obrigada por tudo Sr. Evans – disse Sirius se levantando

-Ora ora, pra que essa formalidade, pode me chamar de Jack.

-Muito bem Jack, estarei aqui pela manha.

-Não se atrase – disse Jack rindo.

Sirius e James saíram da grande casa, montaram seus cavalos e voltaram para cidade. Sirius muito mais satisfeito.

* * *

Sirius estava morando em Pagcity há quase um mês,raro para ele já que pulava de cidade em cidade. Não sabe bem porque fazia isso, mas sempre que achava que era hora ele, sumia.

Todos os dias, depois que saia da fazenda antes do sol se por, Sirius ia para o sallon beber, antes de voltar para a pensão. James acabou ficando amigo dele passavam horas bebendo e jogando pôquer. Uma vez por semana Sirius tinha uma folga, ficava no sallom bebendo, correndo pelo deserto a cavalo, ou caminhava pela cidade conversando com James.

Era estranho como nunca mais encontrara Remus, vivia sempre trancado em seu consultório, e raramente saia. Não precisava muito sair, já que morava logo em cima do hospital.

* * *

Sirius entrou no sallon batendo, em vão, a poeira da roupa.

-O de sempre, Moody – falou simplesmente, encostado-se no balcão.

-Vai acabar alcoólatra, meu amigo. – disse James ironicamente

-Olha quem fala...

-Eu não serei um alcoólatra, so vou esquentar, consegui convencer a ruivinha a passear a cavalo comigo, ver o sol se por. – disse isso com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, virando-se para Moody – Cachaça.

Moody bufou, pegou um copo, colocou a cachaça e entregou a James. Colocando ao lado o gim de Sirius.

-Grande James! - exclamou alto, assustando algumas pessoas e fazendo Moody soltar um copo no chão sem querer, e batendo com força nas costas do outro, fazendo seus óculos escorregarem para ponta do nariz.

James sorriu apesar do tapa e virou o resto da sua cachaça.

-Vou indo, não quero me atrasar.

James saiu saltitante do sallon. Sirius voltou atenção a sua bebida nem viu Remus encostar ao seu lado.

-O que vai ser? – disse a voz rouca de Moody.

-Rum, por favor... Ola Sirius

-Ola...

-Não é muito de falar, não e?

Sirius soltou um resmungo em reposta fazendo Remus sorrir.

-Gosta de pôquer? – perguntou Remus tentando puxar assunto.

-Sim... porque?

-Que tal uma partida? Quem perder paga as bebidas.

Sirius sorriu. Era muito bom em pôquer. _Nunca_ perdia.

ººº

Sirius batia a cabeça na mesa com forca causando um ataque de riso em Remus.

-Eu não acredito que eu perdi – repetia e batia a cabeça na mesa.

Remus se apoiou nas pernas de trás da cadeira ainda rindo, mas acabou perdendo o equilíbrio.

-Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Um estrondo de madeira quebrando correu pelo sallon. Agora era a vez de Sirius rir, ele contornou a mesa e ajudou Remus a levantar, que massageava a cabeça com um sorriso bobo na cara.

-Doeu!

Sirius não se agüentou e explodiu em risadas, Remus o acompanhou e ficaram os dois parados no meio do sallon rindo feito duas crianças.

_Be continued..._

* * *

_Vou demorar alguns dias para postar o proximo capitulo, não se estressem, berrem, se esguelem, se atirem pela janela, e não criem o desejo incontrolavem de me torturar ate eu contar o resto da fan fic. Eu tou em aula e vai demorar algum tempo para postar o resto ok?_

_Ate o proximo capitulo._


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** Before the Sunset  
**Autora:** Rêh Brown  
**Shipper:** Sirius/Remus - James/Lily  
**Gênero:** Romance/Drama  
**Tipo:** Slash/Yaoi  
**Aviso:** Contem cenas **_LEMON_**  
**Aviso 2:** Baseado no filme '_Brokeback Mountain_'

* * *

**A Briga**

* * *

Remus começou a ir beber todos os dias para acompanhar Sirius, poucas pessoas falavam com ele e era muito tímido para se abrir, mas com Sirius foi diferente.Sempre que podiam jogavam pôquer, e Remus sempre vencia deixando Sirius fulo da vida, mas a experiência era boa para ele.

**°°°**

O loiro olhou seu estoque de medicamentos, precisava de soro parapicada de cobra e de ataduras, as pessoas de hoje em dia não se cuidavam mesmo. Precisava ir pra capital comprar mais.

°°°

Sirius estava alimentando as vacas que estavam no estábulo, quando Bill apareceu.

-Sirius, Jack precisa falar com você.

-Obrigada Bill, já terminei aqui mesmo – bateu no ombro do amigo e foi para a casa grande.

-Me chamou Jack?

-Sim, Sirius preciso que vá ate a capital levar esses papeis para um representante do governo, que e amigo meu, ele sabe que você vai e ira te encontrar lá. Pode ficar quanto tempo quiser mas não demore muito para voltar.

-Muito bem, quando eu vou?

-Amanha de manha se estiver bom para você.

-Esta ótimo.

-Pode ir para sua casa arrumar suas coisas.

-Obrigada, com sua licença.

Sirius saiu da casa grande e foi ate o estábulo dos cavalos soltar seu cavalo, _Shiro_¹, e calvagou de volta para a cidade, ia avisar James e Remus para que não fiquem correndo atrás dele, preocupados.

°°°

Bateu na porta da enfermaria e entrou, estava tudo silencioso.

-Remus? – ele escutou um barulho de alguém andando no andar de cima, ele viu uma escada e subiu. Andou silenciosamente pela casa ate que viu uma porta entreaberta, e Remus com a bunda para cima pegando alguma coisa em baixo da cama, ele ficou parado no batente da porta,quando Remus se levantou e viu Sirius deu um berro alto, perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu de costas no chão.

Sirius começou a rir e atravessou o quarto.

-Hei, eu não sou tão feio assim! – exclamou divertido, estendendo a mão para o medico.

-você quase me mata do coração – bufa, aceitando a ajuda – O que faz aqui?

-So vim avisar que vou para a capital, em geral as pessoas ficam loucas correndo atrás de mim – ele faz uma pose de galã – Eu sei que tenho muitos fãs.

Remus começou a rir e Sirius o acompanhou. O moreno percebeu uma mala em cima da cama do medico.

-Vai viajar?

-Vou também tenho que ir para a capital, meu estoque de medicamentos esta acabando e tenho que comprar mais.

-Por que não vamos juntos? Tenho que entregar uma papelada para um cara lá.

Remus sorriu.

-Vai ser bom ter alguém para conversar o deserto inteiro.

°°°

Sirius e Remus corriam pelo deserto como duas flechas, paravam um pouco para os cavalos descansarem e comiam alguma coisa, e voltavam a correr, chegaram antes do por do sol. Formam ate o hotel que Jack falara para Sirius e foram para um dos quartos, ficaria mais barato de dividissem as despesas.

°°°

-Vou tomar um banho – avisou Sirius, Remus so balançou a cabeça e tirou a camiseta. Estava exausto, ia se sentir melhor depois de uma boa noite de sono, se deitou na cama e ficou la, escutou Sirius sair do banheiro. Remus estava deitado na cama, somente de calcas, mas quando se virou o rosto, e viu aquele corpo perfeito, músculos definidos, pele morena e úmida, por causa do banho, o cabelo molhado caindo graciosamente sobre seus olhos cinzas azulados, sua coxas grossas, sentou-se sem fazer nenhum barulho.

Estava de costas, então nem ouviu Remus indo ate ele, somente quando viu um par de mãos com longos dedos finos escorregarem da sua nuca, deslizando graciosamente ate sal peitoral. Ele sentiu um arrepio na coluna, a respiração do loiro estava um pouco irregular, o loiro passou sua língua quente e áspera pelo lóbulo da orelha do moreno que soltou um gemido de prazer.

Sirius ficou paralisado com a atitude do loiro, sem pensar ele se virou, agarrou o loiro pelos ombros e tacou-o na parede. O moreno perdeu um pouco do equilíbrio e se apoiou na parede com as suas mãos do lado do rosto de Remus. O loiro sorriu e puxou o rosto de Sirius, encostando seus lábios com força. Quando se afastaram Sirius deu um tapa na cara do outro, o loiro não se abalou e sorriu.

Remus botou a mão em cima da virilha do outro, deslisou-a ate suas costas e pousou-a no seu traseiro enquanto desabotoava sua calca, Sirius poupou-o de tira-la, abaixou-a com um puxão, e arrancou-a e a jogou para um canto, Remus já tinha soltado a toalha de Sirius.

O moreno, virou Remus com violência, fazendo bater com tudo na parede, abrindo levemente as pernas do outro, o penetrou com força. Remus sentiu a invasão forçada de Sirius, e a recebeu com gemido alto, Sirius penetrava com violência, o prensava contra a parede, e os gemidos de Remus eram cada vez mais altos, ele berrava o nome do outro entre gemidos de prazer, e Sirius ia cada vez mais fundo.

As pernas de Remus perderam a força, e ele empurrou a parede, fazendo Sirius sair de dentro dele. Remus virou e sorriu, seu rosto e tronco estavam vermelhos, graças à forca que Sirius o pensará.

Sirius não estava satisfeito, ele segurou Remus e levou-o ate a cama, fez ele se ajoelhar no chão, deitando o tronco na cama e o penetrou de novo, dessa vez Remus soltou um gemido baixo de prazer. Sirius alucinava-se com o movimento, seus gemidos e de Remus enchiam o ar. O loiro deslizou a mão pelo colchão e entrelaçou os dedos na mão do moreno. Sirius olhou para o tronco de Remus, era longo e esguio e tinha três longas cicatrizes que cortavam suas costas, pareciam marcas de garras de um coiote ou um lobo, Sirius se distraiu que acabou esquecendo do que estava fazendo.

-Si..sirius? – pergunto Remus com a voz fraca.

Sirius olhou para o olhar confuso e prazeroso de Remus e botou força em seu movimento, fazendo o loiro soltar um longo gemido.

Deitou seu corpo moreno em cima do outro, agora fazia movimentos curtos mas ainda com força, Remus escorregou a mão ate a nuca do outro, Remus se mexia conforme os movimentos de Sirius.

Passaram a noite se amando ate o amanhecer.

* * *

Sirius acordou e olhou para o lado, Remus dormia serenamente, as cenas da noite passada vieram a sua mente, ele ficou com nojo de si mesmo, havia transado com outro _homem_, levantando-se com repulsa, começou a se arrumar, quando estava calcando as botas um barulho vindo da cama, avisou que Remus havia acordado.

-Aonde vai, Sirius? – perguntou hesitante, Sirius olhou para ele com nojo e ódio. O loiro abaixou os olhos e ouviu o moreno sair do quarto, batendo os pés

_Be continued..._

* * *

**¹** - Shiro significa 'Branco' em japonês

**Sam Crane: **Olha so, seu pedido foi realizado, e sempre bom ter partes já escritas... acelera um pouco a postagem, hehehe. Que bom que gostou do tema, e meio difícil agradar muitas pessoas com esse tema mais... bruto eu diria. Sobre quem é a paixão de Sirius, isso eu não posso dizer... porque se não eu vou contar o resto da fic, dai fica foda! Huehuehuehue... espera a fic rolaaaar, relaaaax. Logo vai ter o próximo capitulo!


	3. Chapter 3

**Título:** Before the Sunset  
**Autora:** Rêh Brown  
**Shipper:** Sirius/Remus - James/Lily  
**Gênero:** Romance/Drama  
**Tipo:** Slach/Yaoi  
**Beta:** Andrea Delacour Shadows  
**Aviso:** Nos proximos capitulos contem cenas lemon se você não gosta ou melhor não ler.  
**Aviso 2:** Baseado no filme '_Brokeback Mountain_'

* * *

**O Desespero**

* * *

Remus havia colocado a calca que usava no dia anterior, estava sentado na cama com o rosto nas mãos, chorava e soluçava violentamente, havia perdido sua virgindade e Sirius demonstrara nojo, _nojo dele. _Seus pensamentos não ajudavam muito, não sabia ao certo quanto tempo ficara chorando, logo suas lagrimas pareciam ter acabado, ele se levantou, lavou o rosto. Se Sirius não o queria, ele iria embora.

Arrumou suas coisas, botou a mala nas costas, e saiu do quarto. Entregou a chave ao recepcionista e saiu do hotel, foi para o hospital comprar o que precisava. Depois voltaria para Pagscity, e esquecer um pouco a sua vida.

* * *

Sirius saiu bufando do quarto, como ele tinha sido capaz de fazer... a_quilo_? Sacudia a cabeça com força para tentar, em vão, afastar aquelas imagens da sua cabeça. Comeu alguma coisa e saiu para entregar os papeis para o amigo de Jack, Paul; pelo menos conseguiria esquecer um pouco o que ocorreu, mas, e se não esquecesse? Ficaria com aquelas imagens o assombrando para sempre, mas o que podia fazer? O que esta feito esta feito e nada pode mudar isso, teria que aprender a viver com isso, querendo ou não.

ººº

Voltando para o hotel com as mãos nos bolsos, viu ao longe um cavalo correndo, mas nem deu muita importância, chegando percebeu que o cavalo de Remus não estava mais lá. O que _ele_ tinha a ver com a vida do Remus? Nada. Ignorou e entrou, passando pela recepção, um homem que estava atrás da bancada o chamou.

-Sr. Black, o Sr... – olhou para um grande livro – Lupin partiu hoje, aqui esta a sua chave. Ate quando o Sr. vai ficar hospedado?

-Talvez ate amanha de manhã.

-Muito bem, obrigado. – o homem se afastou.

_Partiu_? Melhor para ele, não correria mais riscos.

ººº

Sirius corria pelo deserto, sentirá falta da companhia de Remus, mas fazer o que? Não podia manter relações com outro _homem. _Seria melhor assim.

* * *

Uma semana depois, Sirius estava novamente bebendo, para variar um pouco a situação. Estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que quase não ouvia o burburinho que corria pelo salloon, o som do piano enchia o lugar e tudo se misturava.

Ele estava num momento impróprio da sua vida, não estava tão alerta quanto antes, parecia que as pessoas viam um monstro em vez de um rapaz moreno, Sirius andava com uma cara de poucos amigos, James evitara fazer gracinhas com ele, tentava anima-lo, mas acaba piorando cada vez mais.

Lily estava preocupada com Remus (deixando James com ciúmes), o medico não estava mais atendendo, parecia ter sumido. Sempre que tocavam nesse assunto Sirius sentia-se meio desconfortável, mas não demonstrava, parecia que estava quase esquecendo, e as pessoas insistiam em lembrar, mesmo sem querer.

* * *

_N/A: A pedidos, vou colocar uma cena ou o resto dessa, não sei, James e Lily. Espero que gostem_.

* * *

-Estou preocupada com Remus, ele não atendeu mais ninguém desde que voltou da capital há uma semana.

-Também estou preocupado com ele, parece que evaporou.

-Gostaria poder fazer alguma coisa.

-Também... mas vamos esquecê-los um pouco, mas deixe esses dois machos de lado, vamos curtir a companhia um do outro – disse James de seu modo galanteador se aproximando de Lily.

-Sai pra lá James, só porque eu aceitei passear com você, acha que pode ir se esfregando perto de mim.

-Mas Lily – resmungou James. Estavam sentados num terreno não tão distante da fazenda de Lily, olhando as nuvens. Lily brincava com uma flor distraidamente e James olhava para o céu, serenamente.

-Lily...

-Sim?

-Quer ver uma cena linda?

-Hã?

-Vem eu conheço um lugar lindo, vamos comigo!

-Há, não sei James...

-Vamos, _confie_ em mim – falou estendo a mão para a jovem.

Lily colocou uma mecha atrás da orelha, olhou para James, ele a olhava, seu olhar expressava segurança e confiança de si mesmo, ela segurou a mão que lhe era estendida.

ººº

James ajudou-a a montar em seu cavalo, e montou em seu próprio.

-Siga-me.

-Ta, mas vai devagar.

James parecia não ter escutado-a, porque saiu correndo, Lily bufou e correu atrás dele. O moreno parou em um ponto que havia muitas arvores e Lily, logo atrás.

-Eu pedi para você não correr...

-Desculpe, venha desça do cavalo, os galhos são baixos por aqui.

-Onde esta me levando James?

-Surpresa – riu James, puxando a rédea do seu cavalo. Lily deu de ombros e foi atrás dele. James tinha razão, os galhos eram baixos por ali, tiveram que parar para Lily fazer um trança, talvez assim seu cabelo não prendesse tanto nos galhos.

-James... é muito longe? – perguntou Lily quando desviava de um galho.

-Não, estamos quase chegando – respondeu James andando na frente – Viu, chegamos!

-Pra que tanto suspense e... – Lily perdeu a fala, ela olhava para o chão, para não tropeçar quando levantou o rosto perdeu a fala, uma cachoeira maravilhosa estava à frente deles.

-Que lugar lindo. – Lily ficou maravilhada, era difícil achar um lugar como aquele no velho oeste.

Lily foi andando distraidamente, ate a água, olhando tudo a sua volta, a ruiva acabou tropeçando, numa pedra, e caiu com tudo na água.

-Lily? Se machucou? Eu a ajudo a sair daí... – James foi ate a beirada, mas escorregou na mesma pedra e caiu na água também. Lily se acabava de rir quando ele emergiu.

-Grande ajuda.

-Não mandei você cair na água.

-Bobo – exclamou Lily divertida, jogando água na cara do xerife.

-Heiii – James jogou água no rosto da ruiva, e os dois começaram uma divertida guerra de água, que durou ate tarde.

°°°

Lily e James estenderam suas roupas para secar, e estavam enrolados em mantas, na frente da fogueira olhando o céu.

-O céu esta bonito hoje... - comenta Lily, distraída.

-Sim, mas não tanto quanto você. – James sorri para ela, a ruiva sente suas bochechas esquentarem. Lily estremeceu.

-Chegue mais perto – disse James olhando para Lily – Vamos, eu não sou um tarado pervertido. Lily deu uns pulinhos para o lado e se encostou em James e ficou encarando a cachoeira, com a lua ela parecia muito mais bonita, inconscientemente ela deitou sua cabeça no ombro de James. James ficou vermelho com o ato, ele passou o braço pelos ombros dela e ficaram os dois encarando a cachoeira.

Lily inclinou o rosto para ver James, ele olhava distraidamente para cima com um sorriso no rosto, ele percebeu que era observado e sorriu. Lily estava levemente vermelha.

-James... - Lily foi aproximando seu rosto do de James, ele foi se aproximando também, eles fecharam os olhos, seu lábios se tocaram de maneira gentil, James puxou-a para mais perto. Lily sem romper o beijo passou os braços pela nuca de James, passaram alguns minutos só sentindo o sabor um do outro, para nunca mais esquecer.

ººº

Lily acorda e abre os olhos, só vê troncos queimados, ela os fecha novamente e vira de barriga para cima, ela solta um grande bocejo e abre os olhos.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – ela berra agarrando a manta. (James estava olhando para ela, muito perto).

-Bom dia para você também Lily – exclama James com a mão nos ouvidos.

-Vo-voce me assustou – resmungou Lily vermelha. James sorriu simplesmente.

-Vamos, o seu pai deve estar preocupado.

Lily sorriu e foi arrumar seu cavalo.

* * *

Sirius encarava a parede com raiva. _Por que se sentia culpado?Por quê?_

-Sirius... você esta bem? – Moody perguntou hesitante. Sirius batia a cabeça na mesa violentamente.

ººº

Sirius estava parado na frente da enfermaria, as pessoas passavam por ele e olhavam. _Tudo culpa minha_. Sirius coçou atrás da cabeça. _Remus se trancou em casa por minha culpa, mas como eu sou idiota._

-Co-com licença, alguma coisa errada? – Perguntou uma moça que ele nunca tinha visto.

-Sim – _Tenho que parar com a mania de bate a cabeça nas coisas._ _Calma Sirius, você só vai entrar e ver se esta tudo bem, e ver alguma coisa para suas cabeçadas._ Sirius bateu na porta com o no dos dedos. Não houve resposta. _Será que ele saiu?_ (Ele bate a cabeça na parede)_ e claro que ele não saiu, ele não sai há semanas_. Bateu de novo, ninguém atendeu, ele botou a mão na maçaneta e empurrou a porta, estava aberta.

-Remus? – chamou hesitante, fechando a porta atrás de si. – Remus, esta ai?

Ele olhou por todo o andar de baixo, e resolveu olhar lá em cima, subiu as escadas silenciosamente olhou dentro dos poucos quartos que tinha lá. Foi ate o quarto de Remus e empurrou a porta. Sirius gelou, em toda sua vida não imaginava ver aquela cena.

-REMUS! – berrou.

_Be continued..._

_

* * *

__N/A: A cena James/Lily foi um pedido meu... estava quase implorando!_

_N/A2: Inhaaaaaa... Parece ser uma cena simplesmente HORRIVEL, mas não é TÃO assim... Eu acho bom espero que estejam gostando! Aguardem o próximo capitulo!_

**Respondendo reviews:**

**Giulia Lovegood Lupin**: Enfim, o Sirius é um puto, SIM!Eu Precisei fazer isso, porque sei lá, essa ficou melhor que a outra versão! Hehehe

**Hilry:** Não, você ainda não pode me estrangular, porque se você me matar quem vai continua a fic? Han? Han? Hannn?

**milinha-potter:** É o Remus tah meio tarado sim... Mentira ELE TAH MUITO tarado, e que você AINDA não viu o resto, heheheh, mas relaaaaaaaaax eu tou dependendo da minha prima que ta betando pra mim, entonses não sei quando poderei postar e... é isso awe!

**Cambada:** Ainda peço que não tenham idéias de como me matar, porque sem Rêh não tem BTS. Por isso preparem seus calmantes porque estou sem data prevista para responder. Mais uma coisa, notas ruins resumem-se a uma coisa: computador so tres dias por semana, ou seja atualizações _demoradas._


	4. Chapter 4

**Título:** Before the Sunset  
**Autora:** Rêh Brown  
**Shipper:** Sirius/Remus - James/Lily  
**Gênero:** Romance/Drama  
**Tipo:** Slash/Yaoi  
**Beta:** Andréa Delacour Shadows  
**Aviso:** Nos próximos capítulos podem conter cenas lemon se você não gosta melhor não ler.  
**Aviso 2:** Baseado no filme '_Brokeback Mountain_'  
**Aviso3:** A primeira parte acontece no final da tarde

**_

* * *

_**

**_Negação_**

_**

* * *

**_

Sirius atravessou o quarto em três passadas, e pegou o corpo inerte de Remus do chão. Seu corpo estava cheio de cortes e havia varias garrafas de bebidas alcoólicas jogadas no chão, e algumas quebradas. O moreno colocou-o na cama e desceu correndo as escadas a procura de medicamentos, pegou algumas bandagens, voltou ao quarto e enrolou os ferimentos. Desceu correndo pegou o seu cavalo e partiu para a fazenda onde trabalhava.

Chegou na fazenda, James e Lily estavam sentados na varanda rindo de alguma coisa. James viu Sirius descer da cela e correr ate os dois.

- James... eu preciso roubar a Lily um pouco.

James não respondeu.

- Por quê?- perguntou desconfiado.

- Agora não é hora para ciúmes, James. – retrucou Sirius – Eu juro que eu a devolvo inteira.

- Pra quê você precisa da Lily, que não pode me contar? – James estava ficando alterado. _Consegui, finalmente, ficar com a Lily, e chega um garanhão para roubá-la dele, não ia permitir._

- Sirius, busque o meu cavalo – falou Lily séria, Sirius assentiu e correu ate o estábulo.

- Mas Lily... – reclamou James. Lily fechou a cara para ele.

- Que "Mas Lily" o que James? Não vê que ele esta apavorado? Ele precisa de ajuda.

- Então eu vou com você. – Pulou a cerca da varanda e correu para o estábulo. Em poucos minutos James voltou montado em seu cavalo, e Sirius no de Lily. Sirius desmontou e montou em seu próprio.

Sirius disparou na frente, Lily e James deram uma breve olhada antes de correr atrás dele, seja lá o que era estava perturbando Sirius, profundamente.

_**

* * *

**_

Sirius estava sentado no desconfortável sofá do apertado apartamento de Remus, James voltou da cozinha com uma caneca cheia de café e entregou a Sirius que bebeu o liquido em dois goles, Lily estava no quarto de Remus cuidado de seus ferimentos, já que Sirius não era muito bom com aquilo. Passado algum tempo, Lily voltou sentando na poltrona velha.

- Ele esta bem... os ferimentos não eram muitos, e reagiu um pouco quando passava o medicamento nos cortes, mas agora esta dormindo.

Sirius soltou uma mistura de soluço e suspiro e enterrou o rosto nas mãos. James e Lily se olharam. Lily, James e Remus acabaram virando grandes amigos para Sirius, e o moreno sabia que podia contar com eles sempre que precisasse. Mas ainda estava com medo de contar o pequeno segredo dos dois.

Sirius sentiu uma mão pequena e delicada pousar em seu ombro.

- Sirius, como soube que Remus estava nesse estado?

- Ele ficou assim por minha culpa... – disse ainda com o rosto escondido nas mãos.

- Como assim? – perguntou James.  
- Eu... quer dizer... nos... – começou deixando as mãos caírem, mas sem levantar a cabeça.

-Sirius, somos seus amigos pode contar para nos... – falou Lily, passando a mão no ombro de Sirius. Sirius levantou o rosto e olhou para Lily.

-É meio complicado de dizer... digamos é pouco... pouco natural...

James abriu a boca para falar, mas desistiu pelo olhar severo que Lily lhe mandou.

-Confie em nós... – falou James. Sirius começou a esfregar as mãos, nervoso, e olhou para o nada.

-Sabem... quando eu fui para a capital? – os dois confirmaram com a cabeça – Então, Remus e eu fomos juntos... – ele hesitou.

-Então? – estimulou-o a continuar.

Sirius abaixou a cabeça ainda torcendo as mãos.

-Nos dividimos um quarto no hotel para não ficar muito caro... e... e... acabamos... dormindo juntos...

James e Lily ficaram paralisados. A frase ficou ecoando pelo ar durante um tempo. Nenhum dos três falou nada, ate Lily recuperar a fala.

-Você... dormiu com o Remus... mas, porque ele ficou nesse estado? Foi... foi ruim...? – Lily se arrependeu de ter falado a ultima parte, Sirius lhe deu um olhar raivoso.

-Não sei se foi ruim... não quero falar disso... eu acho que ele ficou assim pelo jeito que eu o tratei de manhã... fui estúpido com ele... – Voltou a enterrar o rosto nas mãos – Vou entender se não quiser que eu fique aqui... ou que eu trabalhe na fazenda...

-Você é idiota ou o quê? – exclamou James irritado.

Sirius levantou a cabeça e o encarou.

-Só por que... você... passou a noite com outro homem quer dizer que vamos deixar de gostar de você! Você é nosso amigo, e se você gosta do Remus, vai fundo.

As palavras de James fizeram Sirius estremecer.

-Valeu cara, você é um amigão – exclamou e o abraçou batendo em suas costas. – Você também Lily, obrigado – disse abraçando a amiga.

Lily sorriu e se levantou.

-Bom eu tenho que ir indo, esta ficando tarde e meu pai pode ficar preocupado. Sirius... pode ficar com o Remus? – Sirius gelou.

-Po-posso... só avisem a Sra. Weasley que talvez eu não passe a noite lá.

_**

* * *

**_

Remus se mexeu na cama, algumas partes de seu corpo doíam, sua cabeça latejava um pouco, mas era suportável; ele abriu os olhos e olhou em volta, estava em casa, não havia cacos nem garrafas de bebidas pelo chão e Sirius estava dormindo na sua velha poltrona que geralmente ficava na sala, uma caneca estava no chão, sentia o cheiro de café no ar... Perá ai, Sirius? Na sua casa? Dormindo? Mas... Por quê? Como? Quando? Remus sentou-se na cama apesar da dor em suas costas Remus se mexeu na cama, algumas partes de seu corpo doíam, sua cabeça latejava um pouco, mas era suportável; ele abriu os olhos e olhou em volta, estava em casa, não havia cacos nem garrafas de bebidas pelo chão e Sirius estava dormindo na sua velha poltrona que geralmente ficava na sala, uma caneca estava no chão, sentia o cheiro de café no ar... Remus sentou-se na cama apesar da dor em suas costas.

Sirius se mexeu e abriu os olhos, voltou a fechá-los e esticou os braços pra cima, espreguiçando-se. Coçou um dos olhos e viu que Remus estava sentado. Sirius levantou e saiu do quarto meio que correndo. Remus ficou perdido.

Primeiro encontra Sirius no seu quarto dormindo, depois ele acorda e sai correndo. Sirius era muito estranho mesmo; em poucos minutos Sirius voltou segurando uma caneca com café e entregou para Remus, e depois se sentou na beirada da cama, encarando a parede. O loiro deu um gole, e colocou-a no criado-mudo.

-Sirius eu... – Remus começou, mas Sirius levantou a mão para interrompê-lo.

-Remus, sou eu quem deve falar... olha eu peço desculpas... pelo... pelo o que eu fiz com você.

-Tudo bem, Sirius... - Sirius queria acreditar que fosse tão facil assim.

Sirius abaixou a cabeça, torcendo as mãos.

-Remus, posso... posso te perguntar uma coisa? – Perguntou meio nervoso.

-Claro...

-O que... o que são aquelas marcas... nas suas... nas suas costas?

Remus empalideceu._ Como ele sabia?_ Sirius parecia ter lido sua mente.

-Eu as vi na primeira vez que nos... er... – ele abaixou a cabeça, Remus pode ver que ele estava incrivelmente corado. Era engraçado ver um durão como Sirius, ficando vermelho como uma garota no primeiro encontro.

-Eu ganhei essas marcas... de um coiote... na noite do mesmo dia que meus pais morreram. - Sirius levantou a cabeça num movimento rápido e olhou para Remus.

-Eu... sinto muito... não devia...

-Esta tudo bem... você perguntou... vou lhe contar a historia – ele bebeu mais um gole de café, e se arrumou na cama.

-Quando eu tinha seis ou sete anos, eu e meus pais estávamos nos mudando da capital pra essa cidade, meu pai era medico e minha mãe ajudava com os remédios. Vínhamos-nos numa diligência, quando ouvimos tiros e eu olhei pela janela, a ultima coisa que eu vi foi o corpo do condutor caindo, minha mãe me empurrou pra baixo e me escondeu em baixo do banco, me deu uma coisa.

"Ela disse que ia me proteger, a diligência parou e um homem com o rosto coberto escancarou uma das portas, mandando meus pais descerem. Eu estava assustado então tampei os ouvidos, não queria ouvir nada."

-Eu destampei os ouvidos um tempo depois e ouvi os bandidos planejando para onde levariam da diligência, discretamente eu sai do meu esconderijo e sai pela porta do outro lado, e me escondi em baixo dela. Então eu vi meus pais caídos no chão, mortos. – Sua voz falhou um pouco.

"Os bandidos foram embora, e nem viram se tinha mais pessoas dentro. Fiquei lá, deitado até ter certeza que eles haviam ido embora de vez, eu fui até os meus pais, e chorei durante muito tempo, peguei algumas coisas e coloquei um do lado do outro e fui embora. Queria ficar lá com eles, mas acabaria morrendo, meu pai sempre disse para não desistir, e queria que ele tivesse orgulho de mim, fui andando em linha reta, o sol queimava forte, mas eu não parava." – Sirius viu Remus limpar uma lágrima que fugira de seus olhos.

"Enquanto andava, ouvi um som, som de patas e latidos, quando olhei pra trás havia três coiotes correndo em minha direção, desesperado comecei a correr. Mas minhas forças estavam quase no fim, mas eu nunca parei de correr, cada vez mais eles se aproximavam, então eu tropecei. Juntei um pouco mais das minhas forças para me levantar, então um deles me alcançou e rasgou a minha camisa, voltei a correr, mas estavam muito próximos, um deles pulou em cima de mim e cortou minhas costas, cai de novo no chão e não conseguia me mexer a dor era muito intensa."

"Senti que ali minha vida iria acabar então ouvi mais tiros pensei que eram os bandidos, me movi um pouco e vi dois coiotes correndo e um morto, não muito longe de mim, olhei pra frente e vi um par de botas vindo em minha direção então, desmaiei."

Sirius ofegou. Remus olhou pra ele e deu um meio sorriso.

-Então...? – perguntou Sirius, curioso.

-Quando acordei estava na fazenda de Lily, ela estava sentada numa cadeira perto da cama lendo. Ela me contou que um dos empregados da fazenda dela estava voltando de um trabalho na capital e me viu sendo atacado pelos coiotes, matou um deles e me levou pra fazenda o mais rápido que pode. Fiquei quase duas semanas de cama ate Lily me deixar levantar.

"Quando eu tinha doze anos, a família de James se mudou pra cá, o pai dele ia substituir o antigo xerife que estava velho demais para continuar no emprego, a mãe dele era medica, quando eu completei dezessete anos ela me ensinou sobre medicina e eu fui pra capital terminar meus estudos, um ano antes de eu me formar ela pegou tuberculose, e faleceu. Quando voltei comprei essa casa e abri meu consultório, ano passado Charles se aposentou e voltou para a capital e James pegou o cargo do pai."

Sirius não falou nada, era incrível como a vida de Remus tinha dado tantas voltas quando ele era pequeno. Estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que nem viu Remus estendendo a mão pra ele, ele olhou distraído e segurou a mão do loiro.

-Sirius, dorme comigo.

-O... o que?

-Dorme comigo... por favor... – Remus foi um pouco para o lado, Sirius tirou suas botas, e a camisa e deitou ao lado do outro. Remus deu as costas pra ele e puxou seu braço¹. Sirius colocou o rosto perto do pescoço do outro e os dois adormeceram.

_**

* * *

**_

Sirius acordou e viu Remus dormindo serenamente em baixo dos seus braços, ele olhou para Remus. Não vai dar certo, somos dois homens... é contra a natureza, eu queria ficar com ele... mas... não posso. Tirou o braço lentamente de cima do outro, e se levantou.

Sirius acordou e viu Remus dormindo serenamente em baixo dos seus braços, ele olhou para Remus. Tirou o braço lentamente de cima do outro, e se levantou. 

**o0O0o**

Remus acordou, mas não abriu os olhos, botou a mão para trás procurando Sirius, abriu os olhos e virou na cama. _Não, de novo não, ele não pode..._ Então viu Sirius parado a janela, olhando o nada.

-Sirius... o que...? – Perguntou Remus confuso. Sirius olhou pra ele e deu um sorriso triste, deu uma ultima olhada pela janela e foi ate a cama de Remus, pegou sua mão e se ajoelhou no chão.

-Remus... eu preciso ir...

-Você volta mais tarde?

-Não...

-Mas eu pensei que nos...

-Desculpa Remus... mas... eu acho que não vai dar certo...

-Por... por quê? – os olhos mel de Remus ficaram intensamente brilhantes.

-Porque somos homens... é contra a natureza... – exclamou, Sirius se levantando – Me desculpa, Remus... – Sirius deu as costas, Remus agarrou seu braço.

-Por favor... – as lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto. Sirius botou seu chapéu.

-Me desculpe... – as mãos de Remus se afrouxaram, Sirius puxou o braço devagar, seus dedos tocaram nos de Remus e ele saiu do quarto com seu, sobretudo esvoaçando atrás dele.

_Be continued..._

_**

* * *

**_¹. Eles dormiram de conchinha, Remus em "baixo" e Sirius em "cima". 

N/A: NÃO ME MATEM, eu sei foi ridículo, eu fiz A cena pra uma coisa que foi só romântica, bom as idéias estão vindo, eu tinha escrito um resuminho de como ia ser, mas odiei e mudei tudo, agora não tenho mais uma base e vai demorar pra atualizar...

**Respondendo reviews:**

**Sam Crane:** Nãããã, viu eles pseudo-ficaram juntos, mas o Sirius é cabeça dura mesmo... táááá baixou o santo no Remus e ele deu uma de Sirius Black, hehehehe... Não posso bater no Sirius, vou deixar que o Remus de uns tapinhas na bunda dele hehehehe!

o0o

**milinha-potter:** Até eu fiquei com dó dele, mas seria tão sei lá, o Sirius não pode virar gay logo na primeira vez... eu já tinha uma idéia sobre o que ia acontecer com o Remus, só não sabia a maneira certa de faze-lo. Que bom que gostou da "ceninha" que o James e a Lily fizeram... eu não queria fazer o James apanhar, já que ele ja tinha levado um do Sirius.

o0o

**Hikry:** Eu prefiro ficar viva mesmo, imagina se você demora pra me reviver? Eu fico toda necrosada, não obrigada. Estou muito bem viva. Se não tivesse suspense não teria graça (mala). Eu sei, eu demorei um ano (literalmente) para atualizar essa fic... ate a minha beta (minha sobrinha, tudo em família) queria me matar por eu demorar demais... pois bem, não me matem. Se me matarem e me reviverem eu me recuso a escrever, já tenho idéias para o próximo capitulo, e tenho certeza que vocês queiram me matar, mas, por favor, não façam isso. Soquem o travesseiro, batam no seu irmão com uma frigideira, chute o seu cachorro, sei lá, ocupem-se! Longe das folhas para fazer planos do Cebolinha de como matar a autora... ou seja, EU! O Remus sobreviveu... não foi nada tão assim, mas tudo bem!

o0o

**No proximo capitulo, novos personagens, novas intrigas.**

o0o

**Façam como elas, deixem uma review também o/ bayê!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Título:** Before the Sunset  
**Autora:** Rêh Brown  
**Shipper:** Sirius/Remus - James/Lily  
**Gênero:** Romance/Drama  
**Tipo:** Slash/Yaoi  
**Beta:** Andréa Delacour Shadows  
**Aviso:** Baseado no filme '_Brokeback Mountain_'

**

* * *

**_**Quero você... comigo**_ Remus ficou olhando para porta por onde Sirius havia acabado de sair. _Porque ele nunca conseguia ter ninguém ao seu lado?_ Ele olhou para mão enfaixada, fizera aquilo por Sirius, mas não o faria de novo. 

Sirius saiu de cabeça baixa da enfermaria fechando a porta atrás dele, esquecera de amarrar seu cavalo que, como de costume, trotou ate a pensão e ficou lá, a espera de seu dono. Sirius olhou um pouco em volta e foi andando até a pensão um pouco distraído, nem percebeu quando esbarrou em alguém, nem se deu ao trabalho de se desculpar.

-Educação faz bem, sabia? – exclamou o homem em quem ele havia esbarrado. Sirius se virou irritado, era um homem muito magro, com cabelos pretos escorridos, e um nariz grande em forma de gancho.

-O que disse? – Sirius encarou o homem, e andou ate ele.

-Educação faz bem, seu bastardo.

-Quem você acha que é? Alias quem é você? – Sirius estava visivelmente irritado, sua mão formigava, nem conhecia aquele cara e já queria acabar com a raça dele, estava louco para pegar a arma do coldre e lhe dar um tiro certeiro na testa.

-Para sua informação, eu sou Severus Snape, e estou nessa cidade mais tempo que você – Snape respondeu batendo o dedo do peito de Sirius.

Sirius ia meter um soco na cara daquele ranhoso quando alguém saiu quase voando do sallon tirando sua atenção, quando olhou para onde Snape estava, ele havia sumido. Sirius bufou e foi ate o sallon, o homem que havia sido jogado levantou-se e arrumou o chapéu. James saiu do sallon, tirou a arma do coldre e apontou pra o rosto do homem.

-Eu sou o xerife dessa cidade, e você não vai tratar as pessoas daqui como se fossem seus empregados, saia dessa cidade. – atrás das lentes grossas mostravam que ele não estava brincando, Sirius ouvira historias no sallon que James era muito durão, apesar da sua aparência brincalhona, tinha respeito por todos da cidade e impunha respeito a todos os forasteiros e era muito bom em duelos de rua, tinha um braço rápido. Sirius olhou para o forasteiro que se afastava em passos lentos. _Não podia ser, como, como?_

James abaixou a arma, foi vez de Sirius apontar para o rosto do homem.

-O que faz aqui, Régulos? – o homem parou e olhou para Sirius e deu um riso de desdém.

-Ora, ora, ora, olha só quem os ventos trouxeram Sirius Black? O que faz nessa... – olhou em volta -... Cidadezinha?

Os olhos de Sirius se apertaram e ele rangeu os dentes.

-Não é da sua conta, volte para o buraco de onde você veio.

-Sirius você conhece esse homem? – perguntou, James serio.

-Infelizmente...

-Oh, eu não acredito Sirius – falou Régulos, com a mão no peito como estivesse decepcionado. – Nunca contou para seus amigos do seu irmão mais novo?

-CALE-SE! – gritou Sirius – Eu não tenho irmão, eu não tenho família, SUMA DAQUI ANTES QUE EU ACABE COM A SUA RAÇA!

Régulos não perdeu a compostura, pegou a arma e apontou para a cara do irmão.

Os dois ficaram um tempo apontando um pra cara do outro, Sirius estava serio e visivelmente irritado. Régulos tinha um sorriso falso na cara.

-Nossa mãe esta preocupada com você...

-_Sua_ mãe você quis dizer, suma daqui... – Sirius botou o dedo no gatilho.

-Você não teria coragem...

-Suma daqui! – Sirius serrou os dentes, Régulos de uma risada de desdém e Sirius atirou. Régulos soltou a arma no chão, segurando a mão direita que sangrava.

-Seu idiota, por que atirou?

-Suma daqui. – a voz de Sirius era firme, podia ver o ódio em seus olhos. Régulos olhou para ele e saiu correndo segurando a mão. Sirius abaixou a arma e a colocou no coldre.

_**

* * *

**_Régulos parou de correr e bateu as costas na parede num beco, olhou para sua mão ensangüentada que tremia loucamente. Uma sombra no chão tirou a sua atenção, olhando pra o lado viu um homem magro com roupas pretas. 

-Venha comigo. – disse virando as costas.

-O... o que!?

-Venha comigo, você tem um machucado feio na mão – o homem olhou para Régulos que não havia se mexido – Se não quer vir, não venha.

Black olhou para ele. O que tinha a perder? Foi atrás do homem, que se dirigia ate uma casa de madeira de dois andares com melhor aparência que as outras.

Dentro da casa havia uma grande bancada do lado direito com alguns livros numa prateleira atrás, do outro lado havia tampas de caixões dos mais simples aos mais elaborados.

-Venha aqui – falou o homem, Régulos foi. O homem agarrou a sua mão machucada e colocou em baixo de uma torneira e abriu a água. Régulos sibilou de dor e tentou puxar o braço, mas o homem impediu.

-O-o que esta fazendo? – perguntou entre os dentes.

-Evitando que você tenha uma infecção – Régulos olhou para ele, lutando contra a dor, o homem soltou sua mão e abriu um armário pegando uma bandagem. Ele pegou a mão de Régulos e começou a enfaixá-la.

-Quem é você? – perguntou, enquanto o outro homem dava um nó no final.

-Snape. – disse se levantando e dando as costas para Régulos – E você... deve ser Régulos Black...

-Co...

-Ouvi seu irmão berrando no meio da rua – disse balançando a mão como se espantasse uma mosca – Isso não importa o que importa e que eu preciso da sua ajuda.

-Que ajuda...?

-Preciso acabar com Sirius Black.

Régulos olhou para sua mão.

-Mata-lo? Por causa disso? – mostrou a mão para Snape – Não vale tanto.

-Eu não ajudei por isso...

-Foi por caridade então? – Régulos deu as costas e foi andando ate a porta, deu uma olhada para trás, mas Snape havia sumido, deu de ombros e olhou para frente, e se viu encarando um par de olhos negros.

-Eu... não faço caridade... eu sou muito rico, eu posso pagar...

Régulos o encarou.

-O que tem em mente?

Um sorriso maldoso apareceu no rosto fino de Snape.

_**

* * *

**_James quase corria atrás de Sirius. Falava sem parar deixando Sirius muito irritado, alisando o focinho de seu cavalo, foi se arrumar para montar. 

-Sirius me responda, não fuja de mim. – Ele agarrou os ombros de Sirius e o virou para poder encará-lo. – O que foi aquilo na frente do sallon? - Sirius irritado se virou para James com o ódio no rosto.

-Você quer mesmo saber? Aquele homem que estava lá era o meu irmão mais novo.

-Porque nunca nos contou que tinha uma família? – Sirius agarrou a gola de James e bateu com suas costas em uma das pilastras que sustentavam a entrada da pensão.

-Eu não tenho uma família, não ouse repetir isso de novo – Sirius apertava seu pescoço, o rosto de James estava ficando um pouco vermelho e seus olhos haviam perdido um pouco do foco. Como se tivesse acordado de um transe, Sirius o soltou. James escorregou e botou a mão no pescoço, tossindo.

-Me desculpe... isso me irrita um pouco...

-Um pouco? – chiou James – Imagina se irritasse muito!

Mesmo numa situação ruim ele não perdia a piada. Ele levantou a cabeça e respirou fundo.

-Ah... como esta o Remus? – perguntou enquanto olhava Sirius montar no cavalo.

-Ele... esta bem...

-Vocês se acertaram? – ele olhou pros Aldo e cochichou para Sirius – Vão ficar juntos?

-Nos acertamos sim... mas... acho que vou ter que esquece-lo – bateu com os calcanhares na barriga de Shiro e saiu correndo pelo deserto deixando James perdido.

Sirius estava escovando os cavalos quando Lily entrou no estábulo e pediu pros outros homem saírem.

-Sirius? – chamou baixinho, Sirius olhou para trás e seu um meio sorriso, colocando a escova no chão, virou-se para Lily.

-Lily o que faz... aqui?

-Vim falar com você Sirius... – disse acariciando o cavalo que Sirius estava escovando. Sirius encostou-se numa pilastra e cruzou os braços.

-Sou todo ouvidos...

Lily mostrou uma folha de papel que estava segurando, que o moreno ainda não tinha percebido.

-O que é isso?

-Um telegrama... de Remus. Vou ler para você... – ela abiu a carta e limpou a garganta.

-"_Cara Lily, obrigada por ter me ajudado quando mais ninguém pode. Sirius estava aqui quando acordei, estou bem melhor. Não sei se Sirius lhe contou, mas eu e ele dormimos junto quando fomos a capital, deve ter sido por isso que ele estava aqui em casa quando acordei. Só que eu não sei o que eu fiz, ele foi embora de novo, não foi tão estúpido como da última vez, talvez eu te conte a história algum dia. Só queria que soubesse isso_."

"_Atenciosamente, Remus Lupin_." – quando terminou Lily levantou os olhos e olhou para Sirius que parecia chocado.

-O que isso que dizer Sirius? – disse balançando a carta na cara do moreno – Vocês se reconciliaram e depois você foge da casa dele, e isso? Me fale!

-Nunca fugi dele...

-Como não? Me responda! Porque não pode ficar com ele e esquecer o resto?

-Porque não, só por isso.

-ME RESPONDA O POR QUE! –berrou Lily, Sirius se espantou, Lily era sempre controlada, com exceção do James.

-Porque somos homens Lily, HOMENS! – Sirius berrou de volta.

-NÃO ELEVE A VOZ COMIGO! E daí se são homens?! Vocês se gostam!!

-Nunca daria certo, desista.

O rosto de Lily ficou vermelho ela foi ate Sirius e lhe deu um tapa no rosto, as lagrimas começaram a rolar do rosto dela. Sirius botou a mão onde ela bateu e olhou para ela, ficou chocado a vê-la chorando.

-Como pode ser tão estúpido e tão fraco com os seus próprios sentimentos? Você gosta dele e sabe disso, não tente mentir para você mesmo, você não pode ser tão baixo. – Lily se virou e saiu correndo. Sirius balançou a cabeça e voltou aos seus afazeres. _Preciso esquecê-lo._

**

* * *

**Sirius estava no sallon bebendo, quando uma moça começou a passar a mão em seus ombros, era muito bonita cabelos negros preso em um coque elaborado atrás da cabeça e um vestido fofo¹ lilás, ela segurou a sua mão, convidando-o. Ele se levantou se seguiu-a ate um quarto no andar de cima. 

**o0O0o**

Sirius rolava com a moça na cama, ambos estavam nus. Ele passava a mão por todo o corpo da mulher e ela arranhava suas costas. Ele puxou a moça com certa violência e a beijou com verocidade, sentiu as pernas dela se abrindo devagar em baixo dele, sentindo que poderia não agüentar mais ficar naquela "brincadeira", virou-a de barriga pra baixo e a penetrou com força.

**o0O0o**

O moreno olhou para a moça que dormia na cama, ele estava em pé, de calçcas com um cigarro preso aos lábios. Ainda se lembrava dos gemidos da mulher, eram nojentos, horríveis de se lembrar, diferentes dos de Remus, eram quase como musica para ele. _Remus? Era isso que ele queria, que se dane o resto, ele queria Remus, e o teria._ Terminando de se vestir apagando o cigarro no chão, saiu do quarto deixando uma nota para a mulher em cima da mesa.

_**

* * *

**_Remus desceu a escada bocejante, quem iria bater na sua porta quase meia noite. Ele abriu a porta no meio de um bocejo e nunca se arrependeu de não te-lo terminado. Sentiu o gosto da boca de Sirius na sua, ele o beijava com força, o loiro foi empurrado ate esbarrar na parede. Os dois se beijavam profundamente, quase que não se afastaram para pegar um pouco de ar. 

-Sirius o que... ufff – Sirius o beijou de novo, parecia nunca ter provado a boca do outro.

Sirius logo se afastou de Remus e passou a mão pela cintura do loiro aproximando os dois. Afundou o rosto nos cabelos de Remus, sentindo o cheiro dele, depois de um tempo, se afastou o rosto para ver os olhos claros de Remus.

O loiro começou a acariciar o rosto de Sirius com as costas das mãos, a barba mal-feita, o cheiro, os lábios, os olhos, o nariz, tudo. Tudo nele era perfeito. Era incrível como sentira falta dele, e pela maneira que Sirius o beijara, ele deve ter sentido muito mais falta.

-Sirius eu...

-Me desculpe Remus... eu...eu quero você...

_Be continued..._

_**

* * *

**_¹. O "fofo" que dizer fofo mesmo, tipo aperta-e-volta, não bonito. 

N/A: Pessoas sinto lhe dizer... que esta acabando. Meu plano era fazer uma fic super longa, mas pela maneira que ela foi rolando acabou curtinha. O ultimo capitulo já tem uma parte digitada, e idéias ainda para serem postas, mas garanto que deve ser o maior, porque talvez tenha um grande desenrolar no final, eu não queria separá-lo em dois capítulos. Preparem seus lenços de papel, e não passem maquiagem antes de ler.

**Respondendo reviews:**

**milinha-potter:** Nhom, que bom que você gostou. Eu estava meio em duvida de como fazer eles dormindo mais tudo bem. Não perca o ultimo capitulo.

Façam uma escritora feliz, deixem uma review.


End file.
